With computers being increasingly popular with users, the general public looks forward to computers which look special and stylish. Commercially available heat-dissipating fans come with light-emitting elements for decorative purposes, thereby dissipating heat as well as being pleasing to the eye.
A conventional light-emitting heat-dissipating fan essentially comprises a heat-dissipating fan and a plurality of light-emitting elements annularly disposed at the heat-dissipating fan. Alternatively, the conventional light-emitting heat-dissipating fan essentially comprises a heat-dissipating fan, a plurality of light-emitting elements disposed at the corners of the heat-dissipating fan, and a light guide tube for scattering light emitted from the light-emitting elements. But the prior art has a drawback: the light-emitting elements have to be received in receiving recesses or holes of the heat-dissipating fan and thus are limited in quantity. For instance, when delivered, the heat-dissipating fan comes with just four receiving recesses for receiving the light-emitting elements; as a result, a maximum of four light-emitting elements will, and may, be mounted on the heat-dissipating fan. Another drawback of the prior art is: in the situation where the conventional light-emitting heat-dissipating fan essentially comprises a plurality of light-emitting elements disposed at the corners of the heat-dissipating fan, and a light guide tube for scattering light emitted from the light-emitting elements to generate a halo, but the halo is monotonous. To make the halo capable of changing color, it is necessary to put plenty light-emitting elements on the heat-dissipating fan annularly; to this end, more receiving recesses or holes must be disposed on the heat-dissipating fan to the detriment of cost control and structural simplicity of the heat-dissipating fan.